mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
MMMystery on the Friendship Express/Gallery
Getting the cake inside the train The top of the cake S2E24.png Pinkie and Mrs. Cake looking at cake S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake are glad that Pinkie agreed on the job S2E24.png|''We are glad you agreed to help us, Pinkie!'' Applejack interrupting S2E24.png|''We need to get that cake moving!'' We better hurry S2E24.png Big Macintosh carrying the cake S2E24.png|A heavy cake indeed Big Mac struggling with cake S2E24.png|Considering he was able to pull Berry Punch's house with no problem, is the cake made of dark matter? Big Mac sweating S2E24.png CakesScaredS2E24.PNG Pinkie and Big Mac S2E24.png Pinkie guidding Big Mac S2E24.png Big Mac about to slip S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake worried S2E24.png|The cake barely stays put. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are asked to help S2E24.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are needed. Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Rainbow Dash saving the cake S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (1st time) S2E24.png|Nighty night Mr. Cake. (Cake faint count: 1). Twilight willing to help S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Mr. Cake Fainting (2nd time) S2E24.png|Too much stress on poor Mr. Cake. (Cake faint count: 2). Applejack and Rarity helping too S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png|It's always best to have super, duper extra measures of assurance. Mr. Cake hyperventilating S2E24.png|Could someone get Mr. Cake a paper bag to breathe into? Mr. Cake Fainting (3rd time) S2E24.png|Third time's the charm (Cake faint count: 3). Aboard the train Big Macintosh Train.png Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png|Applejack jabbed Rarity in good faith. Rarity hey! S2E24.png|Hey! Why did you do that!? Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Don't worry Rarity it won't leave a mark. Applejack about to touch cake S2E24.png Pinkie stopping Applejack from touching cake S2E24.png|Don't touch that! Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack tongue out S2E24.png|Applejack sure do love them MMMMs. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy S2E24.png Eclairs shining S2E24.png Gustave shining his eclairs S2E24.png Gustave le Grand stroking his moustache S2E24.PNG Confident Gustave le Grand S2E24.png Pony Joe at train door S2E24.png Doughnutopia S2E24.png|Donatopia. Doughnut Joe showing off 'Doughnutopia' S2E24.png Doughnut Joe with 'Doughnutopia' S2E24.PNG Pony Joe 'Forever!' S2E24.png|FOREVER! (Pinkie: Hey, that's what I said!) Chocolate mousse moose at door S2E24.png|The mousse moose. Pinkie asking 'what's your name' to chocolate moose S2E24.png|So very life-like! Mulia Mild introducing herself to Pinkie S2E24.png Chocolate Mousse Moose S2E24.png Gustave's Exquisite Eclairs S2E24.png Pinkie, Pony Joe, Mulia and Gustave S2E24.png Pinkie and bakers looking at each other angrily S2E24.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie blocking entrance S2E24.png Pinkie Pie LoL face S2E24.png|"Mmm!" Rarity LOL face 2 S2E24.png|"Mmm?" Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Pinkie grabbing on Applejack's head S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie protecting the cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie talking to the cake S2E24.png Guarding the cake Pinkie looking after MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie guarding cake S2E24.png Pinkie still guarding cake S2E24.png|Drooping... Pinkie feeling sleepy S2E24.png Pinkie mane blown over S2E24.png Pinkie 'Stop!' S2E24.png|"Stop, you saboteur! Silhouette of a pony S2E24.png Pinkie chasing S2E24.png|"I have you now! Pinkie almost going to fall S2E24.png Pinkie at the end of the train S2E24.png|Where is the pony? Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie looking at behind S2E24.png Pinkie in front of door S2E24.png Silhouette of a pony behind the door S2E24.png Pinkie seeing something S2E24.png Pinkie running S2E24.png Pinkie opening the door S2E24.png|A-Ha! Pony shoveling coal S2E24.png|Oh, just a conductor shoveling coal. Pony loading coal into furnace S2E24.png|I'm just shoveling coal... um... if that's all right with you. Pinkie looking at the MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie glad that MMMM is okay S2E24.png Pinkie between the two windows S2E24.png Curtain is closing S2E24.png|Oh, this can't be good. Pinkie standing S2E24.png Pinkie noticing crooked picture S2E24.png Pinkie fixing the portrait's position S2E24.png Pinkie walking S2E24.png|"Overreacting my hoof." Pinkie keeping a close eye on MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie keeping a close eye on MMMM 2 S2E24.png Pinkie falling asleep S2E24.png Pinkie sleeping S2E24.png|Rise and shine, Pinkie Pie, rise and shine... Pinkie scratching herself S2E24.png|Pinkie is best dog. Pinkie waking up S2E24.png Pinkie after waking up S2E24.png|''The cake!'' S02E24 Pinkie Pie.png PinkieMMMS2E24.PNG Pinkie happy S2E24.png Twilight awake S2E24.png Twilight surprised S2E24.png|Whoa! Twilight looking at cake S2E24.png Twilight with the cake S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle find clues S2E24.png|You'd better hold off on giving yourself an award just yet, Pinkie. Twilight moving the table S2E24.png|"Look..." Cake destroyed S2E24.png Pinkie surprised S2E24.png Pinkie super shocked face S2E24.png|That gasp sounds a little familiar... Investigation Pinkie screaming S2E24.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png Pinkie Pie worried S2E24.png|"It's the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness! Pinkie hoof up S2E24.png|"It's been... MMMM destroyed S2E24.png|...mutilated!" Crowd gasping S2E24.png Pinkie Pie whodunnit S2E24.png Pinkie pointing at Twilight S2E24.png|Who did-done-doed-it! Twilight pointing S2E24.png Pinkie with Twilight S2E24.png|Exactly! Pipe on Pinkie's tongue S2E24.png Twilight ok weird S2E24.png|Okay... weird. Bubble on Twilight's face S2E24.png Pinkie with destroyed cake S2E24.png Twilight and Applejack S2E24.png Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Twilight yeah right S2E24.png|I could take you seriously Pinkie, but I won't. Twilight with hat on S2E24.png Pinkie with pipe S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle S2E24.png Twilight big grin S2E24.png Pinkie knows who did it S2E24.png|"No! 'Cause I know who did it!" Rarity & group gasp S2E24.png|Everypony gasp! Oh and also the Griffon and Mule too. Rarity, Fluttershy & Griffon chef S2E24.png|Rarity looks nice with the way her mane covers her right eye. Rainbow Dash calm gaze S2E24.png|Yeah Rainbow Dash looks more annoyed than surprised. Pinkie blowing bubbles with her pipe S2E24.png|Bubble pipe. Gustav as a silent film era villain S2E24.png Gustave going to Pinkie S2E24.png Gustave about to get his hands on MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie doesn't want Gustave to touch MMMM S2E24.png Dastardly Gustave S2E24.png Ouch! S2E24.png Pinkie being angry S2E24.png Get your claws off that cake you cur! S2E24.png Gustave grabbing Pinkie S2E24.png Gustave tying Pinkie on the train tracks S2E24.png Gustav tying up Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie looking at train S2E24.png Oh goodness! S2E24.png Razor blade about to destroy MMMM S2E24.png Gustave with the conveyor belt S2E24.png Muhu ha ha! S2E24.png Gustave covered in cake icing S2E24.png But it makes no sense S2E24.png Detective Pinkie Pie S2E24.png|Sherlock Pie and her assistant Twilight Trotson. Pinkie Pie Hat Cake Passengers.png|The likely suspects on the train. The cake has been bitten S2E24.png Pinkie investigating S2E24.png|Pinkie apparently lacks a short term memory, as afterward everyone of her theories still includes the cake being sliced. Donut moving S2E24.png|Wait, where do I see this before? Pony Joe as a double 0 agent S2E24.png|My name is Joe, Donut Joe. Con Mane with a doughnut S2E24.png Pony Joe as James Bond S2E24.png Colt Mane with fillies S2E24.png|Shaken, not stirred. Colt Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane's watch S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.PNG Con Mane about to sneak in S2E24.png Glass cut S2E24.png Pinkie Pie looking S2E24.png|Huh, what does this ball thing do? Pinkie Pie affected by gas S2E24.png Pinkie gassed S2E24.png Pinkie gassed 2 S2E24.png Con Mane's bowtie releasing gas S2E24.png Gas revealing the lasers S2E24.png Con Mane using glass to reflect lasers S2E24.png Lasers hitting the MMMM S2E24.png Cake destroyed by lasers S2E24.png Con Mane Gets all the Fillies 2 S2E24.PNG|You studly stallion! Rarity rather in tuxedo S2E24.png|Rarity stating how Pony Joe will look good in a tuxedo. Flattered Joe S2E24.png|Pony Joe, pleased at the idea that Rarity would find him dapper in a tuxedo. Mulia on the train S2E24.png Mulia face close up S2E24.png Pinkie with guard hat S2E24.png Pinkie, Mulia and frying pan S2E24.png Mulia wielding sword S2E24.png Mulia with her sword S2E24.png Ninja Mulia about to slice the cake S2E24.png|Strike fast... Sword marks S2E24.png Mulia as a ninja S2E24.png|Can you hear it? The sound... OF THE WIND! Rarity & Fluttershy craving éclairs S2E24.png|Rarity and Fluttershy see how yummy the éclairs are. MmmysteryDonutopia.png DeliciousFaces S02E24.png Gustave drooling S2E24.png Train Hole Drive.png Rarity & group gasp again S2E24.png|The other baked goods are ruined! Pinkie 'I have...' S2E24.png Pinkie '...no idea...' S2E24.png Pinkie '...who do doned it' S2E24.png Twilight takes over the investigation Pinkie talking about the mystery S2E24.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E24.png Twilight telling the others S2E24.png Twilight levitating the hats S2E24.png|It's time to switch roles. Twilight switching hats S2E24.png|There we go. Twilight becoming the new detective S2E24.png|Let's solve this crime. Twilight cleaning pipe's mouthpiece S2E24.png Twilight blowing bubbles with pipe S2E24.png Pinkie with assistant hat S2E24.png|"You're not accusing me, are you?" Pinkie explaining what happened S2E24.png|"I saw a silhouette in the moonlight!" Pinkie retracing her steps S2E24.png Twilight watching Pinkie S2E24.png Silhouettes of Pinkie and Twilight S2E24.png|"And then, I chased the culprit down the train towards the caboose..." Twilight and Pinkie at the door S2E24.png|...but when I got there he was gone. " Twilight looking for clues S2E24.png Twilight retrieving envelope from saddlebag S2E24.png Twilight need more evidence S2E24.png Pinkie explaining what happened 2 S2E24.png|"I heard somepony else in the dessert car, and chased them up to the engine." Twilight and Pinkie behind the conductor S2E24.png|"But, when I got there, all I saw was the conductor shoveling coal." Conductor's hat being levitated S2E24.png Twilight checking in conductor's hat S2E24.png Pinkie switching hats S2E24.png|Pinkie wants to be the detective again. Pinkie looking around 1 S2E24.png|I can almost see now. Pinkie looking around 2 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 3 S2E24.png Pinkie sleuthing S2E24.png|Searching for clues. Twilight glaring at Pinkie S2E24.png|Twilight! you have hooves! Twilight switching hats again S2E24.png|Better let me handle this. Pinkie explaining what happened 3 S2E24.png|"The curtains mysteriously closed, all on their own." Pinkie explaining what happened 4 S2E24.png Pinkie hitting door S2E24.png Pinkie pointing S2E24.png|"I saw that the portrait by the door was all crooked." Twilight looking at portrait S2E24.png Twilight looking at portrait closely S2E24.png|"What is that?" Pinkie angry S2E24.png|Pinkie is angry that she did not get to see the clues. Pinkie pointing behind S2E24.png|"I was here guarding the cake the rest of the night." Twilight face S2E24.png|Oh really? Pinkie face S2E24.png|"I slept by the cake the rest of the night." Twilight looking at MMMM S2E24.png|"And when you woke up, half the cake was gone?" Pinkie 'Exactly' S2E24.png|"Exactly!" Revealing the culprits 2x24 clueone.png|Clue one: a BLUE feather! 2x24 wrongculpritone.png|Ha! I knew it was you... 2x24 itsyouisntit.png|... Gustav! 2x24 nobluefeathers.png|He doesn't HAVE blue feathers... 2x24 tryingtofindblue.png|He was dying his feathers! ... or not... 2x24 lookuppinkie.png|Look up, Pinkie... 2x24 stealthrainbow.png|Hehehe... sucker. 2x24 rainbowbusted.png|Rainbow Dash is busted. 2x24 dontlikecake.png|"But I don't even like cake...?" 2x24 casesolved.png|Okay! Case is solved! 2x24 casenotsolved.png|Case NOT solved! 2x24 Twilightdeduces.png|Deduction of Twilight. 2x24 ournextclue.png|In the envelope... 2x24 cluetwo.png|Clue two: a strand of PINK hair! 2x24 fluttershynervous.png|Oho... what is this? 2x24 pinkiesuspectsrainbow.png|I knew it! That pink strand came from your rainbow-colored mane! 2x24 nopink.png|I don't HAVE pink hair in my mane, genius! 2x24 rainbowwig.png|Maybe it's a wig! ... or not... 2x24 twilightstepsin.png|Common sense, Pinkie! 2x24 pinkieandconductor.png|Pinkie and the conductor(?) 2x24 noconductor.png|Wait... that's no conductor... 2x24 fluttershyconductor.png|... Fluttershy!? 2x24 fluttershybusted.png|Fluttershy's busted... 2x24 pinkiecornersfs.png|So it was YOU! 2x24 pinkiepounce.png|Pinkie pounces! 2x24 letmefinish.png|Will you PLEASE let me finish!? 2x24 onelastthing.png|There is one last thing bugging me... 2x24 rarityhorn.png|A glowing horn in the darkness... 2x24 pinkiedarkness.png|Sorry, no night-vision goggles for you 2x24 raritywallslam.png|No so great escape... 2x24 losteyelash.png|What's on the painting? 2x24 cluethree.png|Clue three: an EYELASH! Rarity exposed S2E24.png|Rarity, I noticed you changed your mane-style lately... Rarity mane shot S2E24.png|I don't think Twilight is admiring Rarity's new hair do. Rarity is it a crime S2E24.png|"Is it a crime!" Rarity change style S2E24.png Rarity not to S2E24.png|"Why I think it is a crime not to!" Rarity flinch S2E24.png|Revealed! 2x24 raritynaturaleye.png|Rarity's natural eye. Rarity I'm guilty S2E24.png|Eeyup, Rarity's busted. Rarity dramatic pose S2E24.png|Rarity posing for dramatic effect. Rarity they're looking S2E24.png|They're looking right? Rarity oh and I S2E24.png|"Oh and I..." Rarity took bite S2E24.png|"Took a bite out of the cake." Rarity you mad S2E24.png|You mad Twilight? Rarity hear Rainbow Dash confess S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash confesses she too took a bite out of the cake. Rarity sound so S2E24.png|"You just made it sound so..." Rarity so delectable S2E24.png|"Delectable." Rarity smile S2E24.png|Rarity smiling. Rarity & Rainbow Dash eye to eye S2E24.png|Eye to eye with Rainbow Dash. Rarity meant to S2E24.png|"I only meant to take..." Rarity ladylike bite S2E24.png|"A little ladylike bite." Fluttershy was so good S2E24.png|"It was so good!" Rainbow Dash dove in S2E24.png|"Yeah! I just dove right in!" Rarity terribly sorry S2E24.png|"Terribly sorry." Rainbow Dash sorry Pinkie S2E24.png|"Sorry Pinkie." Pinkie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie climbing across her friends S2E24.png The baker trio S2E24.png Gustave apologising to Mulia S2E24.png Epilogue Princess Celestia enticed by cake S2E24.png|Princess Celestia only has one word in her mind right now. "YUM!" Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png|Her mouth is a yawning void... You alright; Pinkie Pie version 2.png|Gum gum balooooon! Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png|Wicked bad tummy aches aplenty, you can be sure of that eventuality. Everypony laughing S2E24.png|Pudgy Pie! Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:MMMystery on the Friendship Express images